In Another Life
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The Chicago characters you love in different situations. Will also include Chicago Med.
1. Erin Stayed With Charlie

IN ANOTHER LIFE

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Just an idea for a bunch of one-shots of the Chicago world. Unless stated, each chap is a standalone and will most likely be pretty short as these are just meant to show a small blurb of what the characters' lives would've been like if fate had dealt them different cards. I don't know how many chapters this will have and updates for this fic may be sporadic. Belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC.

Hank Voight walked in the bar and scanned it. When he saw the woman he had been looking for, he walked up to her and sat on the stool next to her.

"Erin, what've you got for me?" he queried.

"Johnny D's got a large shipment of girls comin' in," she answered, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"You know when?"

"Next couple of days. All I really know is that for some reason Charlie's pissed about it." Hank's eyes flickered to the bruise on the woman's face.

"Pissed enough to do that?"

"My fault. Didn't shut my mouth when he told me to." As she took another drag, the police sergeant tried not to let his pain show. He had tried so hard to get her out of this life, but her mother and Charlie Puglese-as well as her cocaine addiction-had a strong hold on her. Not even having her spend a summer with him and Camille when she was fifteen had been enough to pull her away from the life she was leading. For a third time, Erin puffed on the cigarette dangling on her fingers and her eyes flickered as she stared at the police sergeant in front of her. _Wonder why he still bothers with me_ , she thought to herself. She wasn't worth it. She never had been. Hell, the only person who really loved her was Charlie, and even **he** got pissed at her at times. So really, what did that say about her? "I better go," she stated as she stood up and killed her cigarette in the ashtray.

"Yeah." With that, Hank watched Erin leave, a heavy pit in his stomach. Not for the first time since meeting her, the man wondered if this would be the last time he saw her alive.


	2. Nadia's Found Alive

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I own nothing.

NADIA'S FOUND ALIVE

Nick stepped into the clearing and walked up to the prone figure on the ground. _Aw, hell_ , he thought to himself. He didn't want to have to tell the Chicago Police officers that their friend had been killed. Then, his eyes widened when he saw the slight movements.

"Hey, Sarge!" he shouted, as he leaned over her. Seeing him, Nadia gasped and tried to move away. _Who is that? Is he working with Yates?_ she wondered. She didn't want to be hurt again.

"Amaro, you find something?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

"Erin?" she croaked out.

"Nadia!" Erin shouted in relief as she sped up. She was alive! They hadn't been too late! Thank God. She had been so worried. Nadia moaned as she tried to sit up.

"No, no, no, no. Don't move," Amaro said soothingly as Olivia called for an ambulance.

"Knew…you.." she rasped. Ugh! She was in so much pain! How could she get out what she wanted to say when she was in so much pain? _Knew they'd find me. Knew Voight and Erin wouldn't stop searching_ , she thought to herself.

"Always. We'd always come for you," Erin replied, instinctively knowing what her friend was trying to say.

"I want this guy found yesterday," Hank said to Olivia. _We got lucky. All the stats were saying that we'd find Nadia dead_ , he thought to himself. And he was grateful that this time the stats had been wrong, because he had no clue what he would've done if they had found Nadia dead. Erin would've been devastated for sure and it most likely would've sent her spiraling.

"I get it. If this had happened to someone I worked with, I'd be feeling the same way," Olivia responded soothingly. The last thing they needed was for the Sergeant to go off half-cocked. A few moments later, the ambulance rolled up and Nadia was loaded in, Erin trailing behind. The New York detectives headed off as Jay looked to Voight.

"What are your orders, Sarge?" he asked.

"We show Yates what happens when he messes with one of us," the older man replied. "Forget about doing things by the book. We did it their way and we nearly lost Nadia. Yates doesn't make it out of New York." At this, Jay nodded in agreement. While he wasn't usually fond of Voight's way of going about some cases, this time it was justified. If the SVU sergeant hadn't told them to take things slow they wouldn't have wasted so much time. They were going to make Yates **pay** for hurting Nadia…


	3. Jay And Mouse Didn't Survive

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the plot

Will stared unseeingly at the casket. He heard the pastor talking, but the man's voice was faint as if far away. _Can't believe this is happening_ , he thought to himself. Jay wasn't supposed to be in that coffin. He was supposed to be sharing drinks with him at Buzzards. But the convoy he had been with had been hit, killing everyone, including Jay and a buddy of his, Mouse, Will thought the name was. _What kind of name is Mouse for a guy in the Rangers?_ he wondered. No! He wasn't going to do that! Mouse had been Jay's best friend over there and he wasn't going to dishonor either of their memories. His eyes locked onto the coffin and his hands curled into fists as he tried to blink back tears. Damn it! They had just buried Mom! They shouldn't have been burying Jay too! _This sucks_ , he thought to himself. How was he supposed to cope without his big brother? He snuck a glance at his father and saw that he was sitting ramrod straight, his whole body tense. _Just like with Mom_ , he thought to himself. Jeremiah Halstead didn't like anyone perceiving him as weak and would act like he wasn't being affected. _Don't know how he's going to come back from this_ , he thought to himself. His mother's death had nearly destroyed his father and now he had lost one of his sons. _Damn, I could use a drink_ , the younger Halstead thought to himself. When was this funeral going to be over? He didn't want to have to think about what was happening. He just wanted to forget. Was that so wrong? He would never see Jay again and he had no idea what to do with that…


	4. Nancy Covers For Matt

Nancy Casey dashed into the house of her husband, Greg. _Something's wrong, I know it_ , she thought to herself. She had had a bad feeling all night. She just didn't know **why** she was feeling this way. Hearing a gunshot, she faltered, her throat closing up and her chest tightening. Oh damn. Had he just…? _Matt_ , she thought to herself. Had Greg just shot her boy? She ran towards the sound and then skidded to a stop. Matt was on the floor shaking, his eyes wide.

"I…I didn't mean to," he stammered. The woman's eyes followed her son's gaze to see her ex-husband motionless. She then saw the bruises littered all over his body and walked over to him, eyes dark with pain. He had shot him to protect himself.

"Give me the gun, baby," she requested and he promptly handed it over. Nancy took the gun and placed it in her hands as if she was getting ready to fire it. "Go wash up, change your clothes, go home, and then throw away the other pair of clothing," she instructed and Matt went off to do, taking the second car once he was dressed in clean clothes. _Wonder what she's up to_ , he thought to himself. And she **was** up to something. He just didn't know what. He had shot his father. He was **definitely** going to hell for that. Once he was out of sight, Nancy fired the gun, aiming at the same spot that the previous wound was in. She had no idea whether or not this was going to work, but she had to try. She couldn't let Matt take the blame for this. Yes, he had only been trying to protect himself, but that didn't matter. The police had already been taken in by Greg once before and that would cloud their judgment. They wouldn't believe that Matt had just been protecting himself. No, they would only see the troubled son of a respected firefighter. _Better to have them blame me than Matt_ , she thought to herself. She let out another shot. A few moments later, sirens were heard and she placed the gun down and held up her hands. Whatever happened to her, it was worth it…


	5. Kelly Was Left At The Altar

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I own nothing.

Kelly stood in front of the church, waiting nervously. _Damn, so lucky. Can't wait_ , he thought to himself. How had he gotten so lucky? Renee was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And he couldn't wait. The Wedding March played and he turned, waiting expectantly, a smile on his face. A few moments later, the smile faltered a bit and he began to peruse the church. Where was she? Was she playing one of her games? Renee had a habit of acting impulsively. Maybe she had gotten an idea to make some sort of crazy entrance and she was just waiting for the right time to start. As more time passed, Kelly could feel his smile fading more and more as a pit appeared in his stomach. _She's not coming_ , he realized. She was giving up on them-on **him**. But why? What had he done? How had he driven her away? He didn't understand. He glanced at one of his best friends, Eric, who shrugged, looking just as confused as he probably did. _So he doesn't know where she is either_ , he realized. This was bad. Or maybe something had happened to her. Maybe they should send someone out to check on her. Yeah, that sounded good. Eric stood up and headed out. _Where is she? She shouldn't be making him wait like this_ , he thought to himself. He had almost reached the door when one of her bridesmaids, Helen Rawlings, came in.

"Where is she?" Eric asked and the woman hesitated. "Where is she?" he asked again.

"She left with Dean," Helen answered.

"WHAT!?" Eric exclaimed and Kelly came up to them.

"What's going on?" he wondered. "Where's Renee?" he asked.

"She ran off with Dean," Eric responded angrily.

"What?" Kelly asked. _What? Why would she…? I can't believe she did this_ , he thought to himself. He felt something wet threatening to escape and he quickly exited the church, ignoring the calls of his friends. She had given up on him. She didn't want him. Maybe she never had. All he knew was that he was all alone. He hadn't be enough for her. And that hurt, more than anyone would know.


	6. Antonio Decided To Leave

DISCLAIMER

Chicago Fire, PD, and Med belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the situations I put them in.

Laura paced as she waited on word from the doctor about Antonio. This was exactly why she had wanted him to move out of Chicago and be a cop somewhere safer. She couldn't take these kinds of calls! She had been a wreck the last time he had gotten shot.

"Mrs. Dawson?" at the sound of the doctor's voice, she whirled around.

"Dr. Wilhite, how is he?" she queried anxiously.

"He's stable. Asking for you," he responded and Laura nodded, following the man into the room. Seeing her, Antonio smiled and reached for her hand.

"Hey, Baby," he greeted.

"You scared me," she told him, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"I know. I'm sorry," he replied. Laura sighed and sat down.

"Antonio, I know this isn't what you want to hear and I'm not trying to start a fight, but-"

"You're right," he interrupted.

"What?" she asked.

"You're absolutely right. I need to think of you and the kids. I can't be rushing headlong into things anymore. Getting shot, nearly dying-it's made me think," he responded.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "And I think you're right. We need a change of scenery. We need somewhere…slower," he continued.

"Babe…are you absolutely sure?" Laura queried. _Love that he's changed his mind, but I want to make sure that he's certain about this_ , she thought to herself.

"Yes," he responded. "I, uh, I'm not gonna risk my life and make you worry like this. I refuse to." Laura nodded, and as she did so, she could feel the weight on her chest dropping. She wouldn't have to lie awake worrying about whether or not she was going to get that call or knock on the door. Seeing the look of relief on Laura's face, Antonio smiled. He had made the right decision. He would make the move and Laura and the kids wouldn't have to worry about whether or not he was coming home. Would he miss Chicago? Absolutely, but giving Laura peace of mind about his job was well worth it.


	7. The Baby Survived

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

ToxicWednesday: Thanks. Glad you liked it.

Justicerocks: Thanks. Glad you liked it. So do I.

DISCLAIMER

Chicago Fire, PD, and Med belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the situations I put them in.

Matt blew out a breath as he paced in the waiting room. What was taking the doctors so long? Had something happened to Gabby as well as their baby? _I don't like this. I have a really bad feeling_ , he thought to himself. What if he lost them both? He'd never get over that. It'd be bad enough to lose the baby, but if he lost Gabby too…no! He couldn't think like that! Dr. Halstead was very good at what he did and he already said that he was going to do everything that he could to save Gabby. _Please. Please, don't let me lose her_ , he thought to himself. He wouldn't be able to take it. He didn't want to lose their baby either, but he wasn't blind to that possibility. That didn't mean that his heart wasn't in his throat right now, because it **was**. He was just trying to keep it together for the time being. But could he really hold it together for much longer? _Gonna have to_ , he thought to himself.

"Matt," Kelly said hesitantly. _Can't ask him how he's doing. It's obvious_ , he thought to himself. _Where are one of the other girls when you need them?_ he wondered. They were better at this sort of thing than he was. Hell, **everyone** was better at this than him.

"I'm not fine. And I'm not going to be until I know how she is," he answered. "But I'm glad you're here. It's helping," he assured him.

"Wish Shay was here. She'd know what to say," the other man stated.

"Yeah, what a time for her to go on vacation, huh?" he chuckled. But then again, she-like all of them-had been working so hard that she deserved a chance to relax. This thought was cut off as Dr. Halstead walked up to them. "Doc, how is she?" he queried.

"She's okay," Will replied.

"And the baby?" Matt wondered as Kelly came up beside him and squeezed his shoulder.

"The baby's fine. At first, we were worried that it was an Ectopic Pregnancy, but thankfully that wasn't the case.

"So what happened?" Matt wondered again.

"Sometimes in pregnancies, stress can cause complications. That's what happened here. Granted, that usually happens further down the road, but given the stress of being a firefighter, it happened now. She's going to have to be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy," Will replied.

"Can I see her?" Matt asked. Will nodded and him into the room, Kelly close at his heels. Hearing the footsteps, Gabby turned to see them.

"Hey," she greeted, starting to sit up.

"No, no, no, no. You need to rest," the truck lieutenant said, gently

"Did I do this? Did I hurt the baby?" she wondered.

"No, no. This wasn't your fault," the squad lieutenant assured.

"But if I hadn't been on truck-"

"It's my fault. I should've made you ride a desk." But he hadn't because he hadn't wanted to baby her. And what had happened? She had ended up in the hospital. He was the one to blame, not Gabby.

"No Matt, don't think like that." _I don't want him blaming himself_ , the woman thought to herself.

"Neither one of you is at fault," Kelly interjected. "We all know that these things happen. The important thing is that you're both okay," he continued and Matt nodded in agreement. _My heart was in my throat_ , he thought to himself. He had actually been praying and he hadn't prayed since he was a kid.

"I'm sorry," Gabby said again. Then, her hands went to her stomach. _So glad I didn't lose him_ , she thought to herself. And yes, she was hoping for a boy. One with Matt's blue eyes. Of course, if she had a girl, she'd be just as happy as well. Either way, she was going to do everything the doctor said so that she could take care of the life growing inside her. Even if she hated it.


	8. Kim And Adam Meet In An Airport

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Justicerocks: Me too. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Chicago Fire, PD, and Med belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the situations I put them in.

Kim blew out a breath as she exited the plane. _Damn, what a day_ , she thought to herself. Even when they didn't have to deal with crowd control, flying could be exhausting. But at least she had a few days off and she could just sleep in her bed. That was all she wanted: to sleep for the next three days. She was so focused on making her way out of the airport that she didn't even notice that someone was coming towards her until she bumped into him, causing him to spill their coffee all over their shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she apologized, blushing. _I can't believe I just did that_ , she thought to herself. She could be such a klutz sometimes.

"Hey it's okay. At least it was just an iced coffee," the other person responded as he gave her a smile.

"Still…I ruined your shirt," she said.

"I didn't like this one anyways," he replied and she laughed. _Wow. He's being so nice_ , she thought to herself. She wasn't used to that. _Yes! Got her laughing!_ he thought to himself. He hadn't liked the fact that she had been so embarrassed about a simple accident that could've happened to anybody. "So, uh…trying to make another flight or coming off shift?"

"Coming off shift." For a split second, a look of disappointment showed on the man's face but it quickly disappeared and Kim figured that she had imagined it. Why would this guy care whether or not she was working? At least he was being polite and making conversation with him. "How about you? Coming or going?" she wondered.

"Just got back from working a case in New York," he replied.

"Oh you're a cop?" she queried, her voice tinged with curiosity.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well, thanks for everything you do."

"You're welcome."

"Ruzek! Let's go!" They heard someone shout in exasperation.

"Coming, O," Ruzek replied. "Listen, I don't usually do this, but can I give you my number?"

"Sure." She pulled out her phone and listened as he rattled off the number, punching it into her phone. "And your name's Ruzek?"

"Adam. Adam Ruzek."

"I'm Kim Burgess."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"RUZEK!" Adam grinned apologetically.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Go." As Adam headed out, Kim did the same, heading for where she had parked her car. After she had gotten in, she looked down at her phone and smiled. Adam Ruzek. She would have to give him a call sometime.


	9. Voight Was Never Released From Prison

DISCLAIMER

Chicago Fire, PD, and Med belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the situations I put them in.

Hank blew out a breath and scowled. He couldn't believe that he was stuck here. **Him**! He was a detective for crying out loud! Or at least…he had been. But it had all gone to hell after Justin's DUI. Okay maybe he shouldn't have harassed the firefighter and his fiancée. It was stupid, he could admit that. But Justin was all he had left. Camille was dead. Ovarian cancer had taken her and he had been left to look after Justin. Yeah, he had done a piss-poor job of that. He had taken his eye off of him, throwing himself into his work. Then when he had been told about Justin's DUI, he had done everything he could to make it go away. And that had been his mistake: harassing a firefighter and nearly killing him, even going as far as to try to frame him for drug possession. It hadn't been his finest moment. He sighed again and leaned against the wall, his eyes clouding. If only he had retracted his statement. Couldn't the guy see that he had only been trying to protect his son? No, he was just high and mighty, black and white. Just some damn boy scout who was apparently too good to do a cop a favor. _No Hank. You screwed up. Plain and simple_ , he chided himself. He had a lot of time to think since he had been arrested, and he knew that the only person he had to blame for his predicament was himself. _At least Alvin agreed to look after Justin and Erin for me_ , he thought to himself. Erin. The look of disappointment on her face when she had learned why he was being put into prison had seared itself into his memory. She had always been completely loyal to him, and he had no idea what this would do to her. She was just now coming up in the department, finding a footing. Had this shaken her faith in him? He wouldn't be surprised if it had. She just hoped that she wouldn't fall back into old habits. Though he hadn't heard from the woman in a while, her mother had a habit of trying to dig her claws into her and drag her down back into hell. And he didn't want that happening to her again. But who would stop it if he wasn't out there? Alvin was great, but Erin didn't trust the man like she trusted him. _Guess you should've thought of that before you went off half-cocked_ , his inner voice chided. And unsurprisingly, it sounded a whole lot like Camille. He had screwed up. He had left Justin and Erin out there all alone. Well, Justin wasn't out there. No, from what he had heard, he was still serving time. Vehicular manslaughter. Damn, that made him mad! It had just been a mistake! Sure Justin had screwed up, but he was just a kid! He let out another sigh and smacked the wall of his cell with a hand. It was official: he was going crazy in here. And it was all Matt Casey's fault. No. No, it wasn't the firefighter's fault. It was **his**. He had screwed up. First by not keeping a better eye on Justin, and then by attempting to bribe Matt before starting the harassment campaign. If he had just told the officer on scene to bag he beer cans, he would still have his job and Justin's life wouldn't have gone to hell. He had gotten cocky, arrogant. He had become the kind of cop that he had always sworn that he'd never be. And now, he was facing the consequences.


	10. The Wedding Was Never Pushed Back

DISCLAIMER

Chicago Fire, PD, and Med belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the situations I put them in.

"I was thinking we should push back the wedding," Kim said.

"Push it back?" Adam asked. _What? she doesn't want to get married?_ he wondered. "For how long?"

"For about a year," she replied. _Remember what Sean said, if he fights about it, he wants to get married and if he doesn't, he's not into it_ , she coached.

"No. I can't wait that long," Adam replied.

"No?" Kim queried.

"Babe, I can't wait till we're married and I'm **never** gonna make it a whole year," he stated, pulling her close. At this, she grinned and kissed him. Sean was right. And she was **so** happy. Adam moaned and deepened the kiss. _Can't believe she used the push test on me_ , he thought to himself. But then again, with Roman talking in her ear and him spilling the beans about the other two failed engagements-which he had only told Roman about after he had gotten completely hammered-he couldn't really blame her for being uncertain. And no, he didn't know what it was because it had been used on him before, but because one of his friends had gotten it used on him. And if you asked him, it was the stupidest thing ever. But he was going to make sure that she knew just how much he loved her. Reluctantly, Kim pulled away, putting a hand on his chest.

"We have to get back to work," she reminded him.

"Yeah," he agreed reluctantly. _Don't wanna_ , he thought to himself. He wanted to keep holding his girl in his arms. As if she was reading his mind, his fiancée smirked.

"Later. We can finish this up later," she promised. With that, she gave him a quick kiss and then headed back upstairs. _Damn little minx_ , he thought to himself. He was **never** going to make it before the wedding if she continued like this. Oh well. He would have to. But hey, at least it was still happening. And then, he would be the happiest man on Earth.


	11. Bunny Was Killed

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Justicerocks: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Chicago Fire, PD, and Med belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the situations I put them in. An alternative to "Fork In The Road" I know the events in that episode happened because Sophia Bush decided to leave the show but I thought of a different way things could've gone down.

Hank Voight's expression was serious as they headed to scene. Just what had Bunny gotten herself into this time? _Can't believe she's trying to drag Erin down again_ , he thought. Well, he **could** , but…Alvin Olinsky stared at his friend.

"If she's done something stupid, we'll keep Erin out of it," he promised. _I'll do anything to protect our girl_ , he thought to himself. And yes, he thought of Erin as his girl. And why not? He had known the detective since she was fifteen and living with Voight, so yeah, she had become like a daughter to him.

"Yup," Hank agreed. "Bunny? It's Hank," he reported, knocking on the door. To his surprise, the door swung open and immediately the two partners grabbed their guns and walked in, followed by the rest of the unit. Except for the occasional call of "Clear", the house was silent as they searched. Together, they headed to a back room. Suddenly, Hank stopped.

"Aw hell," he sighed, seeing Bunny's lifeless body.

"She can't see this," Alvin stated. _It'll kill her_ , he thought. Yeah, they had their problems, but it was still her mother. Before Hank could respond, they heard footsteps.

"Hank, there's no one here. She must've played us again," Erin stated, disgust creeping into her voice.

"You need to leave," he told her, turning around.

"What? Why?" Erin demanded, bristling. _How can he blame me for this? I didn't think she was playing us. She sounded genuinely scared_ , she seethed.

"Halstead, get her out of here," Hank ordered, his voice hardening. _Sorry, Kiddo. But I'd rather have you pissed off at me_ , he thought to himself. Immediately, Jay started to pull Erin back but she yanked out of his grasp and started forward, Immediately, the sergeant went to block her view and with a glare, she pushed past him, freezing when she saw the scene.

"Oh my…" Erin's eyes widened as her face paled and Hank drew her into his arms, sitting her down, his body in front of her to block her view. "Oh….mother…" she sobbed, leaning into him.

"We are going to find this guy, you hear me? They won't get away with it. We **will** avenge her." He may have hated Bunny with a passion and he may have wanted to off her himself at times, but he would never hurt Erin like that. Someone had done this and he was going to find out who.


	12. Jay Never Left The Army

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Justicerocks: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Chicago Fire, PD, and Med belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the situations I put them in.

The early morning was silent except for the pounding of boots on pavement as Jay Halstead and a couple of members of his team ran towards a waiting chopper. _Thank God. Ready to blow this joint_ , he thought to himself. Okay, so that wasn't very military-like, but it was how he was feeling. The ladder was let down and one-by-one, the men climbed it and then collapsed into a seat.

"Sorry for the wait, Sarge! Had to wait until we were sure it was clear!" the pilot shouted.

"All good!" Jay responded. Sarge. It **still** sounded strange. He hadn't had the rank for very long and he was still trying to wrap his head around it. He had been promoted to Sergeant. Never mind the fact that he didn't deserve it. After all, he had just been doing his job when he started firing on the guys that had ambushed the convoy. However, it had apparently impressed somebody pretty good because before he could actually wrap his head around it, he had the stripes and was on his way. Sergeant. Yeah, that was going to take some getting used to. _Mouse would've loved to see this_ , he thought to himself. However, the man hadn't been able to cope after the ambush and he had been medically discharged after showing signs of PTSD. And he missed him. No one had been able to anticipate his moves like Mouse had. But at the same time, he'd rather have his friend discharged and safe if he was unfit for duty. He then gave himself a mental shake and leaned back, his eyes clouding. He was ready to get back to base and do the briefing. Then he was going to sleep for a week. Yeah, that sounded good. He had some furlough coming up. Maybe he'd go home to Chicago, visit Will for a bit. Yeah, that sounded good. But when to ask? Meh, he'd figure that out later. Right now, sleep. With that, he closed his eyes, letting the sound of the chopper lull him to sleep.


	13. Jeff Came Home

DISCLAIMER

Chicago Fire, PD, and Med belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the situations I put them in.

Natalie paced as she waited for the plane to land, her hand caressing her belly. Can't wait for him to get home. _He's going to be so surprised_ , she thought to himself. Well, not that she was pregnant of course, but that she was showing so much. She could hardly wait until he was home.

"Mrs. Manning, would you be more comfortable sitting down?" one of the men asked and she shook her head.

"No. Walking helps. But thanks, Roger," she responded and Roger nodded.

"Let me know if you need anything," he requested.

"I will," she assured. _Just need Jeff_ , she thought to herself. She wanted him home. But of course, she had to wait. And she wasn't very good at that sort of thing. A few moments later, a plane landed and people began trickling out. _Ooooh….come on, Jeff_ , she thought to herself. If the kicking was anything to go by, Owen was eager to meet his daddy. Finally, a familiar man with black hair, wearing Army fatigues began walking towards her and she headed for him. Before she knew it, she was being wrapped in a gentle hug.

"Hey," Jeff greeted.

"Hey," she responded.

"How do you feel?" he wondered.

"Good," she answered and then let out a small grunt as a small jab came.

"What was that?" he wondered. For an answer, she took his hand and placed it on her belly and his face lit up as a flurry of kicks came.

"That's our son, Owen," she informed him.

"Wow. Strong," he said.

"Yes, he is," she agreed. "Just like his daddy," she continued with a grin. "Come on, let's go home."

"Sounds good." With that, they headed out.

"Speaking of home, how long do we have you for?" she wondered.

"Forever," he replied.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, this was…my last tour. Didn't re-up. Not going to miss my boy growing up," he replied. She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you, Jeff."

"I love you, Nat." Then, they went to Natalie's car where he helped her into the passenger seat before getting into the driver's seat. Natalie smiled and she leaned back as Jeff started the car, closing her eyes as she did so. _So happy_ , she thought. Her husband was home and life was damn good.


	14. Kelly Married An Old Friend

DISCLAIMER

Chicago Fire, PD, and Med belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the situations I put them in. This chapter contains an original character created by TheIrishShipperholic who has given me permission to use her.

In the airport, Kelly smiled at his new wife who smiled back reassuringly.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. It's not like you're a total stranger to us," she stated. _Hate that he's so nervous. Okay so we were drunk when we did it, but that doesn't matter. I love him. I always have_ , she thought to herself.

"Yeah, but your dad hated me back then," he reminded and she laughed.

"No he didn't," she protested, earning her a "yeah right" look. "Well, he liked you better than some of the guys I dated back then," she defended and he laughed.

"Like I said, he hated me," he insisted. _At least we had the sense to call him and tell him what we did once we sobered up_ , he thought to himself. If they hadn't done that, there would've been hell to pay. As it was, he'd still have to interact with the guy when they met up with him at baggage claim, and to be honest, he was nervous as hell. The woman gave Kelly a quick, reassuring kiss and smiled at him as they went to the baggage claim area. Once there, let out a sigh when he saw the man.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Get your bags," came the gruff response. _Oh crap. Yup, he's pissed_ , Kelly thought to himself. Not that he could blame him. After all, he **had** married his daughter during a drunken haze, so it was no wonder that he wanted to kill him. He just hoped that the guy would at least allow his dad know where he was buried so that he could buy a headstone for him.

"Daddy, be nice," the woman said in a warning tone as Kelly went to do so. "It's not like he did this all on his own. I was there too. **Willingly** , I might add," she pointed out.

"Cause that makes it **so** much better," her father sarcastically responded. _Can't believe they were so stupid. What were they thinking?_ he fumed. Oh, right. They hadn't been thinking. They had both been raging drunk. Not that he blamed Severide for needing to get away after Shay's death, but seriously…getting married in a drunken haze, just what did he think he was doing? He knew better than that. But then again, he had been drowning his sorrows. Still…it didn't make doing what they had done right. But they would take care of that later. Right now, they needed to get their things and go home. Kelly sighed and grabbed their bags and then walked out and followed his wife and father-in-law to the other man's car, where the trunk was popped. Silently, Kelly put the bags in and then went to get into the car, his wife doing the same as her father started out.

"Getting married…in a drunken haze. What the hell were you two thinking!?" he demanded. "Honestly, you two know better! Getting married is a sacred thing! You don't enter it lightly!"

"Hank," Kelly interjected.

"Shut it!" Hank Voight barked. "Here's what's going to happen: you are going to work at this marriage and give it a real go. I don't want either of you complaining that it's harder than you thought it would be or that you don't think you're compatible or some crap like that,"

"Yes, Sir," Kelly said softly. _That went better than it could've_ , he thought to himself. At least he wasn't threatening to take him to and dump him at the Silos.

"Of course, Dad," his daughter, Jo, responded. Hank looked at them in the rearview mirror. Both of them looked properly chastised, which was fine by him. He had been **pissed** when Jo had told him what had happened.

"For the record, I'm not pissed about the marriage itself," he assured them. No, if his daughter was going to marry anyone, he'd rather it be Kelly Severide, a kid she had hung around and that he knew. "I'm pissed that it happened while you were both drunk." At this, the two nodded and Kelly pulled Jo close. This was going to be good. They were going to be okay…


	15. Sylvie Stayed With Harrison

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS:

Justicerocks (Ch 11): Yeah, I thought so too. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

DISCLAIMER

Chicago Fire, PD, and Med belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the situations I put them in.

Sylvie sighed as she cooked dinner, steak and potatoes. It was Harrison's favorite meal, and she wanted to keep him happy. She glanced at the application her professor had given her. _Maybe I should give it another shot_ , she thought to herself. Okay, so she hadn't made it the last time. That didn't mean anything. When the door opened, she pushed the thought away and she turned, smiling as Harrison came up to her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he acknowledged.

"How was work?" she wondered, giving him a kiss.

"It was long. I'm glad to be home," he answered, returning the gesture.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah," he responded. His gaze then flickered towards the paperwork on the counter. "Babe, what's this?" he queried.

"Hmm?" she asked and he reached over to pick up the paperwork. "Oh, uh…I just thought I'd try again," she responded.

"Honey, we made a deal. You've applied and went through all the training twice now. And both times, you failed. Don't you think you should take the hint?" he suggested, giving her a knowing look. _I can't believe she's still entertaining this EMT fantasy of hers_ , he thought to himself. She had crashed and burned twice now. Why couldn't she get a clue?

"Well, you know what they say: 'third time's the charm'," she defended herself. _Hate that he's always shooting me down_ , she thought to herself. She always supported him in things **he** wanted to do, so how come he couldn't give her the same courtesy? _Maybe I made a mistake in marrying him_ , she thought to herself and then gave herself a mental shake. No. She was being ridiculous. Harrison loved her and wanted the best for her. He was right. She had already tried out for the EMT position twice before and she failed both times. So why was she still trying to pursue it? She had a great job at the bakery and her boss was letting her try out some new recipes. Everything was great. She had a good life. And it wasn't like he was abusing her or anything. So sometimes he was a little harsh sometimes. He didn't mean to be. He was just trying to make sure she kept her head out of the clouds. And for that, she was grateful


	16. Joe Was A Banger

DISCLAIMER

Chicago Fire, PD, and Med belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the situations I put them in.

Joe's eyes flickered as he, Flaco, and Leon drove to their destination.

"Jo, what if I screw up?" Leon asked.

"Don't," Flaco responded harshly and the younger boy blanched. The older man sighed. "Look, it's no big deal. All you're doing is capping some cop that's been giving us trouble. It's not like anyone will miss this guy. You'll be **fine** ," he reassured.

"Yeah, you got this, little brother. Just remember, the guy's a menace and you're actually doing us all a favor," Joe added. _This really_ _ **was**_ _the perfect initiation for him. Yeah, he could've handled the beat-in, but this way, we get to take care of two birds with one stone. We get the cop off our asses and Leon joins us_ , he thought to himself as a smile graced his features. Hearing this, Leon nodded. He trusted Joe and Flaco and knew that they wouldn't let anything happen to him. Truthfully, he had been a little nervous about whether or not he would've been able to handle the beat-in, so this was the better alternative. _I can do this_ , he thought to himself. Like Joe had said, the cop they were after had been giving the gang trouble and if he took care of him, no would miss him. A few moments later, they were at their destination: a court house. A few moments later, entrance of the building opened and two cops walked out. Without another word, Leon pulled his gun out, pointed, and pulled the trigger, aiming directly for the cop's head. The three men watched in satisfaction as the cop sank to the ground.

"Hank?! Hank!" they heard and then silently pulled away, a smirk gracing his features as they headed back to their headquarters and walked in.

"Well? How'd it go?" their leader, Manuel, demanded.

"Little Dude handled it like a pro," Flaco bragged and Joe grinned as the two older boys were handed beers. He **loved** it when people bragged about his brother. He hadn't been sure that he would take to the life that well, but he was shaping up pretty good, if you asked him.

"Yeah?" Manuel asked, his voice betraying some surprise. _I thought for sure he was going to chicken out_ , he thought to himself. The kid had looked scared enough.

"Took a damn head shot," Joe responded. "Cool and efficient as anything," he stated, clapping his little brother on the back.

"So Hank Voight won't be a problem anymore," Manuel surmised.

"Nope." Leon replied. "Dude went down and the cop next to him spazzed, shouting his name and everything," he continued, causing the other man's lips to curve into a grin.

"Excellent," he approved. "Come. Have a beer." At this, Leon walked up and one of older boys handed him a beer which he promptly opened and started drinking. He had done it. He had proved himself to Manuel and he had **finally** been accepted.


	17. Bunny Called Hank

DISCLAIMER

Chicago Fire, PD, and Med belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the situations I put them in. An alternative to "Born Into Bad News". Obviously this would never happen in the show, but I got to thinking "What if Bunny really **was** trying to turn her life around?"

Hank walked into the bar and then looked at Bunny as she walked up to him.

"Thank God you're here. I can't talk any sense into her. I never meant for her to get tied up with Landon again. When I told her, it was as a warning and now-" the woman gestured to the table where her daughter was nursing a beer.

"I get it," the sergeant stated.

"I didn't give it to her. I swear. I **am** trying, Hank. Honest. I know I've had a few slip ups but-"

"It's okay. You did the right thing by calling me." Bunny smiled in relief as Hank went to sit with her daughter. _It'll be okay now. She'll listen to him_ , she thought. If anyone could talk sense into her, it was him. She had never been the best person and she sure as hell wouldn't win any mother of the year awards, but she knew that she couldn't let Erin go down this path. It'd be easy to manipulate the situation into her favor, but she knew she couldn't do that. Not if she wanted to have a real relationship with her. _Not sure what angle she's playing here, but she did call me at least_ , the man thought. Not that he was expecting the good judgment to last. This was Bunny Fletcher, after all. Her whole life was a series of mistakes. Okay, that wasn't fair.

"Little early isn't it?"

"I had a rough night."

"Yeah I think we all did. What do you say we grab a coffee on the way back to District?" _Damn it, kid. Don't do this. Fight, would you?_ he wondered.

"I've been thinking. I'm nothing but bad news, you know? I was born into bad news and I just can't seem to get away from it." _I got Nadia killed and now even my mother's given up on me. At least I have Landon_ , she thought. Maybe she should just get drunk with Landon and let the chips fall where they may. Hearing this, Bunny flinched. _Is she really this broken?_ she wondered. Had losing her friend done this to her? Maybe she should've plied her with alcohol after all. It'd help numb the pain. Hell, it always worked for her.

"You've gotta stop being so hard on yourself. What happened to Nadia is not on you. It's on Yates. It wasn't your fault."

"But that's just it. It's the people that I care about-the ones around me that end up getting hurt. Not me-them. **I** do that to people. Nadia would've been fine if hadn't been for me."

"She would've been killed baby." After her outburst, Bunny shot Hank an apologetic look. Quiet. She needed to stay quiet. She wouldn't be helpful in this situation.

"She's right…surprisingly. You got her clean, made a difference in her life."

"Fat good it did her. She ended up being killed by a psycho." Erin took a long swig of the beer.

"I've talked to you as a friend, as a father…now I'm talking to you as your boss. Get off the stool and let's go to work."

"Actually, I quit." Hank's eyes flickered and Bunny's eyes widened when the younger girl unclipped her badge and placed it on the table.

"So you're going to just give up?" Hank asked. "Even after your mother-a woman who hates me-called me for help?" he continued. At this, Erin's head shot up.

"She called you?" she echoed. _She hates him! Why would she call him?_ she wondered. It didn't make sense.

"She was worried about you," Hank replied. Erin's mind raced. She called him. Bunny had called Hank for help instead of plying her with liquor. And Bunny hated Hank. She had gotten the one man she knew would knock some sense into her. _I should go with him_ , she thought to herself. Squaring her shoulders, Erin gripped her badge.

"Okay, Hank. Let's get to work," Erin stated, standing up. At this, Bunny got two cups of coffee to go and handed them to them.

"On the house. Take care of her."

"I will." With that, the two members of the Intelligence Unit walked out of the bar.


	18. Olinsky Opened The Results

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Chicago Fire, PD, and Med belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the situations I put them in.

Alvin scowled as he went up to the teenager, the test results in hand.

"You lied," he stated.

"You looked me up?" she demanded. "How could you do that? I'm your daughter." _I can't believe he was actually smart about it. He seemed like the perfect mark_ , she fumed.

"You're not, actually. Did you really think I'd be so eager to accept you that I wouldn't listen to my wife when she spoke reason?" he queried, thrusting the envelope at her. _It's what makes us a great team. She keeps me grounded when I'm overcome by blind loyalty and willing to overlook how suspicious it was that she asked me for money_ , he thought to himself. In all honesty, he hadn't been surprised to learn that Michelle wasn't his daughter. Had a part of him hoped? Sure. Even if he had made a mistake by sleeping with her mother while he was undercover, he'd **never** turn his own child away if they wanted to have a relationship with him. But of course, it turned out that Michelle and her mother had been playing him.

"Oh so it was your wife's idea," she sneered as she crumpled the envelope, letting it fall to the ground. "Well, she probably had the results fixed. Run it again."

"Don't need to."

"So you're just going to take the word of a piece of paper?" she challenged.

"Yes," he responded. "I don't want to hear from you or your mother ever again."

"You can't just shut us out!"

"I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt-overlook how suspicious it was when you asked for eight hundred dollars, but I got lucky. My wife was looking out for me. Because she loves me. She's my partner. And she will **always** have my back." With that, he walked away, got into his car, and then went home.

"Hey," Meredith greeted. "How'd it go?"

"She was pissed. But I don't care. She tried to play us against one another. I have no idea what her end game was but I don't care."

"For what it's worth, I **am** sorry."

"Thanks, Babe." With that, Meredith pulled Alvin into a hug and held him tightly.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Full honest disclosure, I **hated** the plotline of Olinsky having a secret daughter (same with the plotline with Mouch and his kid on CF) so I came up with this.


	19. Boden Suspends Matt and Kelly

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Chicago Fire, PD, and Med belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the situations I put them in.

Boden's eyes flickered as he waited for the two men to come into his office. _Can't believe they were so stupid! What were they thinking?_ he fumed to himself. Oh right. They weren't thinking. They were too busy trying to one-up each other and prove that either Squad or Truck was better than the other. And he couldn't have that. The door opened and he watched as the two lieutenants walked into the office.

"You wanted to see us, Chief?" Kelly queried.

"I tried to let you two work this out. I know you're both grieving for Andy and you told me it wouldn't be a problem. But Cruz nearly died because the two of you were too busy having a pissing contest!" Boden yelled.

"Chief, I-" they both chorused.

"Enough," the man interrupted angrily. "As of now, the two of you are suspended without pay. Relief lieutenants will be brought in," he told them.

"For how long?" Matt wondered.

"Until I say otherwise. Right now, you're both lucky I don't fire you outright," came the curt response. "Now, get out of this station and use this time off to think about how you want to proceed in the off-chance that you're let back." The two nodded and walked out. After the door closed behind them, the fire chief blew out a breath and slumped his shoulders. _Hated doing that_ , he thought to himself. But it had necessary. Casey and Severide had put one of their men in danger. Hopefully the suspension would serve as a wakeup call for them and get them back to where they could work together. If it didn't, he **would** terminate them. While it wasn't an idea that he was particularly fond of, he had an entire station to think of and he wasn't going to place them all in danger.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm ending this fic here as I haven't really felt inspired for it. However, there's a good chance that I'll come back to it someday.


End file.
